rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow-coloured hope
Rainbow-coloured hope (虹色の希望 Nijiiro no kibō) is the first ending theme for Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, performed by Tano Asami. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1, 2018. Synopsis People have gathered at a concert, and the concert lights up when the music starts, and Cure Rose, Cure Arancia and Cure Jaune then begin to dance. When the song reaches the chorus, a large rainbow appears and the night turns to day, and the girls continue dancing. Once the music stops, the girls freeze in their respective finishing poses. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Kurayami ni gyōshi watashi wa osorete iru kanji Michi no yoru ni matte iru nanika ga aru Watashi ni tewosashinoberu ka? Watashi ni mite iru ka? Hiki kkakaru koto wa kokorodearu Megami ga watashi o naosu koto ga dekinakute mo... Shikashi shigoto ga kan'nōdearu baai mo nai Osoreru koto o nanimonai Arayuru arashi no ushiro de kagayaita takaramono wa aru Watashi no kokoro wa nijiiro no kibō to atatamatte iru Chōdo missetsu ni kiitara miru Watashi no te wa nijiiro no kibō de michite iru Taiyō waratta, mite iruga dekinai? Issho ni ugokou Ashita ni Ashita ni |-|Kanji= 暗闇に凝視私は恐れている感じ 未知の夜に待っている何かがある 私に手を差し伸べるか？ 私に見ているか？ 引きっ掛かる事は心である 女神が私を直すことができなくても... しかし仕事が堪能である場合もない 恐れることを何もない あらゆる嵐の後ろで輝いた宝物はある 私の心は虹色の希望と暖まっている ちょうど密接に聞いたら見る 私の手は虹色の希望で満ちている 太陽笑った、見ているができない？ 一緒に動こう 明日に 明日に |-|English= Staring into the darkness I feel afraid There’s something waiting in the unknown night Will you reach out to me? Are you watching over me? The thing that is trapped is the heart Even if the goddess can’t heal me... But although tasks cannot be accomplished There is nothing to fear Behind every storm is a shining treasure My heart is warming with rainbow-coloured hope If you would just listen closely you’ll see My hand is filling with rainbow-coloured hope The sun is laughing, can't you see? Let’s run together To tomorrow To tomorrow Full |-|Romaji= Kurayami ni gyōshi watashi wa osorete iru kanji Michi no yoru ni matte iru nanika ga aru Watashi ni tewosashinoberu ka? Watashi ni mite iru ka? Hiki kkakaru koto wa kokorodearu Megami ga watashi o naosu koto ga dekinakute mo... Shikashi shigoto ga kan'nōdearu baai mo nai Osoreru koto o nanimonai Arayuru arashi no ushiro de kagayaita takaramono wa aru Watashi no kokoro wa nijiiro no kibō to atatamatte iru Chōdo missetsu ni kiitara miru Watashi no te wa nijiiro no kibō de michite iru Taiyō waratta, mite iruga dekinai? Issho ni ugokou Ashita ni Ashita ni Watashi wa watashi no furueru hiza o awaseru Watashi wa anata o watashi ni kuru tame ni motomete iru Shikashi ikken! Sore wa ima yoi Machigatte nanimonai Megami ga watashi o naosu koto ga dekinai Kanojo wa kanzen ni anshin sa seru watashi o... Sore wa mōshibun naku sore no kusari o nageru kotodearu Watashi ga sukuu no wa tashikadearu Chōdo watashi o sukutta anata no yō ni Chikyū no hashi ni nijiiro no kibō wa aru Kyō kowarete shimatta mono ga tsunagaru yō ni Watashitachi wa nijiiro no kibō no bubun o sagasu Mirai no michi ga anata ni hiraku yō ni shitai Issho ni ugokou Ashita ni Ashita ni Nani kono tetsu nori no naka no mada aru ka? Kesshite dete kuru koto o okonatte inai ka? Watashi o sukutta koto o oboenaide ah... Watashi no kokoro wa nijiiro no kibō to atatamatte iru Chōdo missetsu ni kiitara miru Watashi no te wa nijiiro no kibō de michite iru Taiyō waratta, mite iruga dekinai? Issho ni ugokou Ashita ni Ashita ni |-|Kanji= 暗闇に凝視私は恐れている感じ 未知の夜に待っている何かがある 私に手を差し伸べるか？ 私に見ているか？ 引きっ掛かる事は心である 女神が私を直すことができなくても... しかし仕事が堪能である場合もない 恐れることを何もない あらゆる嵐の後ろで輝いた宝物はある 私の心は虹色の希望と暖まっている ちょうど密接に聞いたら見る 私の手は虹色の希望で満ちている 太陽笑った、見ているができない？ 一緒に動こう 明日に 明日に 私は私の震える膝を合わせる 私はあなたを私に来るために求めている しかし一見！それは今良い 間違って何もない 女神が私を直すことができない 彼女は完全に安心させる私を... それは申し分なくそれの鎖を投げることである 私が救うのは確かである ちょうど私を救ったあなたのように 地球の端に虹色の希望はある 今日壊れてしまったものがつながるように 私達は虹色の希望の部分を捜す 未来の道があなたに開くようにしたい 一緒に動こう 明日に 明日に なにこの鉄のりの中のまだあるか？ 決して出て来ることを行っていないか？ 私を救ったことを覚えないでah... 私の心は虹色の希望と暖まっている ちょうど密接に聞いたら見る 私の手は虹色の希望で満ちている 太陽笑った、見ているができない？ 一緒に動こう 明日に 明日に |-|English= Staring into the darkness I feel afraid There’s something waiting in the unknown night Will you reach out to me? Are you watching over me? The thing that is trapped is the heart Even if the goddess can’t heal me... But although tasks cannot be accomplished There is nothing to fear Behind every storm is a shining treasure My heart is warming with rainbow-coloured hope If you would just listen closely you’ll see My hand is filling with rainbow-coloured hope The sun is laughing, can't you see? Let’s run together To tomorrow To tomorrow I hold my trembling knees together I’m calling for you to come to me But look! It’s okay now There’s nothing wrong Although the goddess can’t heal me She will definitely reassure me... It's alright to cast away those chains I’m certain to save you Just like who you saved me At the end of the earth is a rainbow-coloured hope Let's connect what has been broken today We’ll search for a piece of rainbow-coloured hope Let the door of the future open to you Let’s run together To tomorrow To tomorrow Why are you still inside of this iron cage? Are you never going to come out? Remember that you saved me ah... My heart is warming with rainbow-coloured hope If you would just listen closely you’ll see My hand is filling with rainbow-coloured hope The sun is laughing, can’t you see? Let’s run together To tomorrow To tomorrow Character Appearances : Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Rose, Cure Arancia and Cure Jaune Trivia Video Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Endings